Magius
The is a group of seemingly supernatural people in Kakumeiki Valvrave. There are two types of Magius, one is the original spirit-like alien race, the other is the Homo Sapien Novus, genetically modified humans with the alien-type's powers and abilities. History The Magius were green energy aliens without solid physical forms which crash-landed on Earth several centuries ago. Without a way to contact their planet of origin or leave Earth, they settled on the planet. As they required solid physical forms to survive on Earth for long periods, they resorted to jacking animals and later, humans, to survive. Initially, the Magius were by large a peaceful, albeit predatory, alien beings. While they did feed on humans for Runes, they did not wish to rule humans or even intervene in human affairs, and simply wanted to coexist alongside humanity. However, humanity did not take their eerie abilities well and the conflict between soon culminated into widespread persecutions and witch hunts over the centuries. To prevent their impending extinction, the Council of 101 was formed and events were manipulated to ensure the Magius' protection and a steady supply of Runes. Effectively hidden for prolonged periods and events manipulated to ensure concealment, the Magius were soon forgotten by the rest of humanity over the centuries. Council of 101 The Council of 101 is the current governing body of the Magius in general. The only thing that separates the council Magius from the rest of their fellow Magius is their mark. To ensure their survival and a steady supply of Runes, they have been manipulating the history of humanity for several centuries but usually do not involve themselves with human affairs, as stated by Fuhrer Amadeus K. Dorssia. However, they can and will act if it is within their own interests. The council is also the single reason the Magius stay hidden over the centuries. The world's political leaders are aware of the existence of this council, as the council of the Magius includes the most influential humans along with their kind. Non-intervention in human affairs is guaranteed unless threatened, in exchange for keeping their existence in the dark from the rest of humanity, and a steady supply of humans for Rune draining. Hundreds of Phantom ships, were developed and stationed by the council on both on Earth and in space to provide the aforementioned steady supply of Runes. As the governing body of the Magius, they do not take well to their own kind and members who fall out of line with their objectives. As shown in the case of Lieselotte, a Magius who strives for coexistence and peace between Magius and humans, she is being subjected to periodic Rune draining via special patches placed all over her body and a chamber designed solely for this purpose, as punishment. The Council was fragmented after Amadeus was exposed to the world as a Magius by the citizens of New JIOR, as there were Magius who shared Lieselotte's dream of coexistence, causing dissension within its ranks. Its covert members also were exposed and arrested by Jeffery Anderson, leading to the Magius being hunted and forced to hide underground and signaling the end of the Council's influence on humanity. However, the remnants of the Council are worshiped by humans who aid the Magius in exchange for the promise of immortality, and will eventually take revenge on New JIOR and humanity for destroying the peace they had created. Abilities Magius are seemingly immortal beings, the original Magius are a race of green colored alien energy from another world. They prefer humans as hosts and prey, as human beings are more intelligent than anything else on Earth, and thus have the most Runes, a substance that all lifeforms contain and is the main source of energy for these aliens. Despite being seemingly immortal and the significantly boosted regeneration available to their jacked bodies ensure very long lifespans, the bodies they jack will still age and die. As such, they switch bodies every several decades to survive. When an alien-type is in non-corporeal form, he or she can simply possess a host via entrance through the mouth. If a Magius is already has a body, he or she will need to bite the neck of another being to enter the others bodies, while the mind of the being bitten becomes unconscious and the Magius' mind takes over, coined as 'Jacking. '''Jacking is shown in the anime as the red blood cells of an individual being jacked changes color while a Magius symbol materializes on top of the red blood cell. After jacking an individual, the Magius will gain all instincts, skills and abilities of the said individual. The best example for this is when Haruto jacks L-elf, he is able to shoot as well as the latter, although Haruto had never used a gun before. While in L-elf's body, Haruto once saw the picture of Lieselotte and cried for no reason. This is because L-elf gets emotional after seeing that picture, so Haruto, with L-elf's instincts, will cry upon seeing that picture. The only known way for a Magius to unjack an individual is to bite his or her own body again. At present, humans succeed in creating artificial Magius via genetic and rune manipulation. These artificial Magius are called Homo Sapien Novus and they have abilities similar to the alien-types in human bodies. The most prominent among these abilities is their phenomenal regeneration, which heals normally fatal damages to their bodies, even such as being stabbed at the heart as shown by Haruto Tokishima, in a matter of seconds. While the alien type requires body-switching to survive for prolonged periods, the Homo Sapien Novus actually have seemingly immortal physical bodies, shown to at least allowing them to live two centuries or more. However, their bodies require activation of some kind, such as the injection on their necks when they take their places as pilots of Valvraves. Otherwise, they are merely normal human beings with Magius-ready bodies that have dormant abilities. It is unknown as of yet how long can they live, as their bodies don't age after activation, as such jacking only facilitates convenience and greater chances of survival to the Homo Sapien Novus, while jacking is vital to the alien-type's prolonged survival. There are only two known ways to kill a Magius. The first, is to cut off the nerve connections between the Magius' brain and his body, as theorized by L-elf. Although this is very unlikely, as whenever a Magius is severely wounded, they will attack and bite the nearest human and jack the individual. The second is by severe Rune depletion. If a Magius is currently in a jacked body and Rune is depleted, it will kill the Magius while leaving the jacked body alive. If the Magius is a Homo Sapien Novus, the original body dies. The Magius are able to use their Rune reserves to create a variety of effects, like creating powerful protective shields and levitation as shown by Cain, patching up a leak on the side of a rocket as shown by Lieselotte, and activating an electrically-ignited beacon as shown by Haruto. These Rune manipulation abilities require activation and effective manipulation via spells. While the Council Magius are capable of such manipulation with ease, Haruto only stumbles upon his activation by chance. It is also possible that the Rune manipulation abilities of Homo Sapien Novus develop at a faster rate than genuine Magius, meaning that Saki Rukino, Akira Renbokoji, Shoko Sashinami, Jin Hinomoto, and Nao Ota ''will eventually develop these abilities to the extent of affecting the Valvraves as well which is shown by Saki in the future when she created physical afterimages of Valvrave IV. Feeding Although it is not necessary for a Magius to feed on blood itself, the alien-type requires the Runes within for survival. In cases of Magius connected to Valvraves, feeding on blood is required as Valvraves operate via Rune-powered engines, and a human's blood contains the most Runes needed to power a Valvrave. When a Magius feeds, a green aura will be radiated, as shown by Haruto and Mirko of the 101st Magius Council in episode 13. While the alien type needs to feed on Runes for survival, a Homo Sapien Novus needs only to eat like a normal human being does to survive. A Magius feeds by biting its victim, usually at the victim's neck, like a traditional vampire. By feeding, the Magius is also able to jack its victim if he or she so chooses. As for a Valvrave pilot Magius, specifically that of Valvrave I, they need to feed on a certain basis or they will go around attacking others. The case worsens as the more they restrain themselves, the more aggressive they will become. They do not seem to know that they had attacked someone as their bloodlust has possibly put them into some kind of trance. In the case where the pilot refuses to feed for a prolonged period, depending on Pino's judgment, Valvrave I and by extension, Valvrave III to VI, shut down completely to keep the pilot alive and not needing to feed, or feeds on the memory and eventually life of the pilot. Known Magius Cain Dressel (Dorssia), a Magius for 10 years. Amadeus K. Dorssia/Mirko (Dorssia), a Magius since Episode 13. Lieselotte W. Dorssia (Dorssia), a Magius as revealed in Episode 19. Pino, a Magius that is imprisoned inside the RAVE Engine of Valvrave I. Prue, Pino's elder brother and controller of Valvrave II. Known Homo Sapien Novus Haruto Tokishima (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Saki Rukino (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Kyuma Inuzuka (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Raizo Yamada (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Akira Renbokoji (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Marie Nobi (JIOR), a Valvrave test pilot. Shoko Sashinami (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Jin Hinomoto (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Nao Ota (JIOR), a Valvrave pilot. Category:Organization